<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>176 days by amhour</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087935">176 days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amhour/pseuds/amhour'>amhour</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Get Away with Murder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, F/F, Kissing, Love Confessions, Soft Girlfriends, a very short one shot, finding each other, idk what this is tbh, im a mess so i wrote this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amhour/pseuds/amhour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the morning of day 177, Tegan wakes up to see Annalise staring at her. Her face is soft, beautiful in the yellow light of the early hours. They smile at each other.<br/>“Will you take me dancing tonight?” Annalise asks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annalise Keating/Tegan Price</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>176 days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so i haven't written fanfiction since 2015 but then tegan price...... enjoy whatever the hell this is</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p3">“What do you <em>really</em> want?“</p><p class="p3">Tegan wants to scream <em>you, it’s you, I just want you</em>. Annalise thinks about kissing her.</p><p class="p3">“Love. And I can give that to you. I can make you happy.“</p><p class="p3">Tegan wants to beg Annalise to let her. Annalise thinks about a negative verdict and Tegan having to mourn her.</p><p class="p3">“I can’t promise you the same.“</p><p class="p3">Tegan wants to tell her that she doesn’t need a promise, she just needs a chance. Annalise thinks about giving in for a second, before forcing herself to reject her.</p><p class="p3">“It’s what you deserve. And it’s out there for you, but it’s just not me.“</p><p class="p3">Tegan wants to show Annalise she’s wrong. Annalise thinks about the same thing.</p><p class="p3">Then Bonnie comes in.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">*</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Everything feels good, for a few minutes. Then everything feels horrible again, just like that. Losing Bonnie and Frank feels worse than anything else ever has ; Annalise dies on the inside. She dreams of Bonnie surviving every night for the next 176 days, and her heart breaks every morning when she’s reminded of her absence. Despite every terrible thing she’s gone through, Annalise finds mourning Frank and Bonnie to be the hardest one of yet.</p><p class="p3">Celestine and her mother stay for 63 days, cooking her food and stroking her hair when she gets sick. They make sure she doesn’t drink, or kill herself. Annalise’s big apartment feels safer with them here, and she disciplines herself into thanking her Mama and her sister everyday. After 48 days, Ophelia’s dementia has her too confused to be of any help. Annalise buys them their tickets home to Memphis and sends them off promising to call everyday and to be good.</p><p class="p3">Tegan comes over every day too. There’s not much talking involved, not much else either, just big, brown, loving eyes and a comforting presence. Tegan works next to Annalise, eats next to Annalise, sleeps next to Annalise sometimes too. They touch sometimes, because they need to : an elbow against a hip, a hand on a thigh. When Ophelia and Celestine leave, Tegan waits for Annalise to ask her to go. She doesn’t.</p><p class="p3">So Tegan stays. Some nights she goes home, some nights Annalise tells her to come to bed. After 116 days, Tegan has a drawer, a toothbrush, and she’s used the washing machine much more than Annalise has in her own apartment. They share dinners and movie opinions. Tegan hates French films, and Annalise smiles when she grumbles ; they end up watching Grey’s Anatomy every single time they try something classy. Annalise feels herself starting to heal, allowing Tegan to ease her pain. They visit Frank and Bonnie’s grave on Thursdays, arms crossed, and Tegan always gives Annalise a moment alone to mourn her friends.</p><p class="p3">On the morning of day 177, Tegan wakes up to see Annalise staring at her. Her face is soft, beautiful in the yellow light of the early hours. They smile at each other.</p><p class="p3">“Will you take me dancing tonight?” Annalise asks.</p><p class="p3">Tegan’s heart races, for some reason. She chuckles and nods a couple times.</p><p class="p3">“Only if you let me“, answers Tegan with a smirk, before raising the brows and adding, “and only if you haven’t lost your damn rhythm, woman!“</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">*</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">When Tegan knocks on the door later that evening, Annalise can’t help but marvel at her beauty. Tegan is a completely different woman with her hair down, softer, sweeter. Her brown hair brings out the freckles on her tanned skin, making her look much younger. Smiling, she puts her hand on Annalise’s bicep and asks her if she’s ready. Annalise suddenly feels like she’s ready for everything.</p><p class="p3">They take a taxi to get to the club, despite the fact that both of them are staying sober. As soon as they get there, they start dancing together. They spend the whole night smiling at each other. Tegan laughs when Annalise takes the lead, holds her by the waist. They part and get closer again, sway, hug sometimes because they need to. They dance like nothing else in the whole world even exists, and in that moment nothing else does.</p><p class="p3">Hours pass by, and when they take a cab back to Annalise’s apartment, it’s already day 178. They sit next to each other on the couch, fingers intertwined and they both smile, not daring to look at each other. They wait, as if they don’t know what comes next, as if they’re not two grown women who have been married before, and Annalise strokes Tegan’s hand in hers. There are unspoken love languages in the air that neither of them really knows how to address.</p><p class="p3">“Annalise, I-“, begins Tegan quickly.</p><p class="p3">“What if it <em>is </em>me?“ says Annalise at the same time.</p><p class="p3">Tegan looks at her, puzzled. She lets out a hopeful breath.</p><p class="p3">“I need it to be you, Annalise“, she says in a whisper. “I can’t have it any other way.“</p><p class="p3">Tegan’s free hand reaches up to caress Annalise’s cheek. She leaves it there, waiting for a response.</p><p class="p3">“Will you still have me?“ asks Annalise, softly.</p><p class="p3">Both of their hearts flutter. Tegan’s eyes respond for her, <em>yes, yes, yes of course. </em></p><p class="p3">“I was so scared, Tegan. I thought they were going to kill me. I couldn’t have you mourn me that way, I couldn’t put you through that.“ Annalise admits, getting closer.</p><p class="p3">“I know, baby, I know.“</p><p class="p3">“Can we please let go? Can we just love each other?“ begs Annalise.</p><p class="p3">Tegan replies with a kiss that feels like destinies finally colliding. Annalise pulls her closer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'd love to know what you thought !! i might write more if anyone's into it &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>